Nathanial Anderton
Human Prime Champion "I am a paladin, it is my pledge to see Justice meted out. To recieve a monetary or nobility related reward goes against my very values." Born: 466 BCE Died: Unknown Born in Garen, Paletheon Allegiance: The Holy Order Nathanial is the eldest son of Giddeon and Samantha Anderton. He is the brother of Dorian Anderton. Nephew of Suradin Anderton and cousin of Daniel Anderton. Early Life : Born twenty-four years ago to the noble house Anderton in the town of Garen, in the city of Paletheon, Nathanial was the heir to the Anderton line after his father Giddeon Anderton. Two years after Nathanials birth his brother Dorian Anderton was born. Sadly though when Nathanial was only ten years old his mother, Samantha Anderton passed away after succoming to a deadly outbreak of pale fever. Her death was a tradgedy to the young boys and even more so Giddeon. But nevertheless Giddeon strove on to stay strong for his family and for his people. : In only a few short years the Duniir Empire, under Emperor Tuskarr, began to press the humans to become desperate and Giddeon became one of the first and most adamant to take up arms against the tyranny. This act immortalized Giddeon in the eyes of Nathanial and it was then that he longed to become a fabled hero like his father, to stand up to evil and triumph. Though that was Nathanial's dream, the reality became very grim for the humans. Giddeon's offensive eventually lost and broke. Giddeon was jailed and executed publically, leaving the boys under the care of their godfather Berou the Sly. House Anderton was shamed, their noble rights and titles were stripped and the family became a worried whisper under the breath of nobles and commoners alike. Nathanials Expidition : Once Nathanial reached the age of 21 he set out from home leaving his eighteen year old brother with Berou for safekeeping. Nathanial then began to venture around the Duniir Empire looking for nothing in particular. He wandered for nearly a year where he fought and drank like a young man usually does. Near the human bastion of Argen Guard though he found the Holy Order. They took him in and began to teach him the Knightly ways. At first his stubborn and impulsive behavior proved difficult to his mentors who were devout men themselves. The events around his father had left him bitter, resentful and not particularly open to the teachings of the Father that his family always taught him. : It was'nt until Nathanial attempted to leave the Holy Order that he finally learned the lesson the cleric : s were trying to teach him. He wandered to a nearby village and bore witness to an extremely brutal execution of a magmoren at the hands of the Troll townsfolk. Nathanial instantly felt his first surge of righteousness and started forward to lend help to the helpless magmoren. But as soon as he was able to break through the crowd of trolls, the magmoren was viciously beheaded before him. Nathanial returned to the Holy Order that night. After that event he told the clerics that he was tired of the weak being picked on by the strong. He realized that he was tired of seeing the helpless victimized, of seeing families breaking apart because of a corrupted system. He was tired of seeing his people subjugated because of their race. : With that Nathanial took back to training with a renewed fervor and a renewed devotion to The Father and his teachings. Nathanial only managed to get through roughly six months of real extensive Knightly training. During that time he accquired an affinity for the holy spell Judgement and to this day it is still his favorite spell. Because of the lack of real time in the Holy Order his soul and abilities only truly remained the the middle realm and so he was dubbed a "Justicar Knight", for he had the affinity for Holy but his soul could still fall into corruption should the right events occur. Events of Sylvar III Returning Home: : Six months into Nathanials training he recieved a letter from his godfather, Berou, and so he took up a caravan of humans heading to Garen. But once he arrived into the city he could tell that something was different with the town. But Nathanial paid no mind to it, instead he talked with Berou for a while and the two visited the Cathedral of the Father. : Inside Berou began to act extremely oddly, he became aggressive toward the High Father of the Cathedral threatening him with death. Nathanial was taken aback immediately by his godfather's brash and heretical action. Berou gave him an ultimatim, side with the preist and serve Lord Erothar, or side with Berou and the Three Hammers Clan to liberate humanity. Nathanial still was apposed to killing a holy priest so he tenetively agreed to side with Berou but demanded the preist to live. Berou was a hard man to persuade but he agreed that Nathanial will retreive a mage of his to escort the preist to safety but by the time Nathanial returned to the cathedral's chamber, the preist was dead. Nathanial was apprehended by the Guards and imprisoned. : That same Mage, Doland Reglwood, soon infiltrated the prison in order to break Anderton out of prison. The mage was discovered however and was run through by the guard. As his last action, Doland blew a hole in the cage holding Nathanial. Nathanial then attacked the last guard and took his sword and sheild to protect himself with. It was then that Berou and his Three Hammers Clan caught up with Nathanial and took him to safety. Act I The Adventure Begins : After talking with Berou in a nearby tavern, Nathanial is advised to meet with Vynros Endoh in Erosen city. Though why Berou wouldnt divulge. Nathanial sailed for a few months and when he finally landed in Erosen city he began his search for the mysterious Vynros. As it turned out, Vynros was a minotaur mage who resided in the top chamber of the Mage Tower. It was there that Nathanial met a number of fellow adventurers that he would soon spend much of his time with. Vynros gave the adventuring band a warning, that the three devils Xharvin, Zylen and N'wrynn were beginning to grow in power and threaten to burst into our world and destroy Sylvar. : Before the adventuerers are able to begin, word comes in about a nearby town of Valenwood was under attack by the undead. It seems that necromancy has been able to take a foothold in the town. The adventurers then elect to investigate Valenwood and return to Vynros afterword. Nathanial however, while he doesnt like the undead, knows that necromancy is not illegal in Erosen or Duniir lands. So the rest of the adventuring band decides to leave Nathanial behind at the mage tower while they move to Valenwood. Nathanial uses this time to speak with Vynros and learn more about the devils and their power. He learns that Xharvin is actually the devil of Necromancy and Corruption. Nathanial felt that his choice to stay behind was wrong, so he plans to leave immediately to Valenwood in attempts to help his party. : On his way to Valenwood he ran into Exfriel Thornblade who was attempting to gain even greater proficiency in his parlor tricks. Nathanial managed to convince Exfriel to begin traveling with him to Valenwood, something about getting money in the town square. But upon making his way to the crossroads the duo found a human being hassled by a group of Krennen Assasins. Nathanial attempted to solve the matter by talking them away and letting the man escape, but the man was spotted by the krennan. Nathanial sprung into action after seeing a krennan hit the human. It was also at this crossroads that Nathanial met the rest of his current adventuring band, Knarl Daegan, Aeren'dir Seregon, Ish'tar Dairo, Tynal De'lunar, and Tars of the Nahvir Tribe. Anderton Lineage : Vynros met with the new venturing band and introduced them to the real power of the Three Hammers Clan, Berou the Sly, Grimthor the Quick, Arch Mage Era'dun, and Orgoth Thronblade. It was then that the point of the matter is to unseat Emperor Tuskarr, but first the humans must be united. For the past months human and troll relations have been reaching a breaking point, Argen Guard already began riots but Patheleon is held under the brutal hold of Lord Erothar III. Berou the Sly tasked the party with heading to the port of Erosen city and destroy a shipment of supplies heading for the Duniir Empire. : Once the party arrived at the port they found the ship in which their intelligence said was the target. Inside should be Captain Dunleavy, a staunch proponent of both Lord Erothar and Emperor Tuskarr. Nathanial managed to save the party from a terrible drunken brawl inside the ship by offering a round free to all the sailors at a bar of their choosing. With the sailors safe, the party destroyed the elemental sentries and kicked in the captain's chamber door. The Captain was not Dunleavy but recognized Nathanial and took up arms against the Heroes of Ancient. It was a long and brutal fight, but eventually the Heroes emerged victorious. Unfortunately they still thought that this was the correct ship and proceeded to sink it using explosives. It was here that the party learned not to trust Nathanial with explosives as well. : After a short scouting of the shipyard, Dunleavy's ship was located and the party made entry. Instantly they felt the presence of something foul, the air itself was touched by the void. And within the ship they found necromancers, void entities, and worshippers of Xharvin. In the deep hold they also were confronted by a Demon Lord. After that fight the key to the brig was found and several prisoners were set free. Exfriel convinced them to fight with the party, but after a mishap with the doors mysteriously locking, most of them perished. Once the party pushed their way to the captain's quarters they were greeted by Captain Dunleavy speaking with an Ambassador of Xharvin. They each took up arms against the party and after a very taxing fight with the both of them Captain Dunleavy and his first mate were left on the ground dead and the Ambassador escaped after being judged by Nathanials holy spells. It was also here that Nathanial earned himself the nickname "Loudmouth" because of how often he would smart off to the enemies he fought. A few explosives later and the ship and its cargo were sunk in the harbor. Party Quests : Nathanial assisted his party complete their goals in the meantime after the events in the Harbor. These quests ranged from helping Exfriel raise funds to aiding Tynal commune with his god, Moruzundu. Get paid the easy way :: The party ventured to Lord Nerotin's estate in the outer Erosen territory. They had heard that he was throwing a ball at his estate, unbeknownst to Nathanial, Exfriel had planned on stealing his riches. But Nathanial was interested because he had heard about Nerotin's necromancer and was suspicious of his motives and wanted to investigate. :: At the party there were many nobles including Prime General Redon, Lord Erothar, and many others. Keeping cover during the party served as more of a challenge than most would think, Nathanial himself had to keep away from Lord Erothar, Tynal got so drunk he was thrown out, and Exfriel kept trying his parlor tricks to the guards. But once a complaint was raised to Lord Nerotin about his void guardian in the party Prime General Redon took offense, as a holy man, and began to argue with Nerotin. The two almost came to blows but before this could happen Shan'ar the Head Cultist crashed the party himself in order to kill as many nobles as possible. He summoned his minions ranging from Cyren, Delakin, and Corrupted all the way to Corrupted Dragons. After many hard battles and Lord Nerotin being tormented by an Illusion of a Cyren, Shan'ar retreated and the estate was saved. Lord Erothar had vanished during the battle and Lord Nerotin came to the conclusion that he, and Tuskarr were to blame. So he pledged his support to the Three Hammers Clan and abandoned his estate. Kurti's peace :: Ish'tar Dairo, a shaman of the elemental plains, expressed his wish to follow the Kurti, a shamanistic order, and commune with Shawin the Elemental Lord of Water. So the party ventured to a temple in which a hole into the elemental plane could be made. Before such a thing could be done, a horrific water elemental pulled the party into the realm of water, where Shawin was being held prisoner. The party vanquished the being and freed Shawin who then blessed Ish'tar and gave him the ability to harness the healing ability of Water spells. :: Shawin also spoke with Nathanial about the nature of the Holy Realm in which the Father resided. Nathanial was very enthusiastic about possibly visiting the realm but Shawin informed him that unlike the Elemental Planes and the Kalgosian Realm, the Holy realm was not truly a plane atop the elemental plane but a quilt built from the good spirit within all beings. Nathanial learned then that the Holy Realm is truly within him. Entering the Kalgosian Realm : Vynros came to the party after a few months of venturing and with the help of Shawin a plan was devised to enter the Kalgosian Realm and defeat Xharvin. They needed a Prime Necron Heart and the Eyes of the Broodmother. The party then ventured to the Carvern of Bargurn to retrieve the Eyes of the Broodmother from a corrupted Spider Broodmother and the Cavern of Orgren to retrieve a prime necron's heart. But before the ritual could be completed Shan'ar must be defeated. So the Hero's assaulted the keep of the Head Cultist where void slayers, corrupted, and other demons resided within. : At last the final battle with the Head Cultist was at hand, Knarl kicked the door to the antechamber open and to their horror they found Shan'ar in the midst of a ritual to sacrifice Azaghal, Grov the Mighty and Stephanos. Unfortunately during the fight with Shan'ar, Stephanos was sacrificed. Grov the Mighty however used the combat to break free of his bonds and escape. And Exfriel stealthed to the back of the altar and freed Azaghal who assisted the adventurers and joined the party afterword. : With Shan'ar slain the party planned to begin the ritual but Vynros advised against it, the ritual will be long and strenuous. Also there a more pressing matter had appeared. Power to the Hammer Berou the Sly approached Nathanial with an urgent request for action from his party. The Three Hammers had managed to capture a royal Duniir ship. It was meant to be sent to Lord Erothar III. Nathanial was instantly interested in a chance to bring the man who wronged his family and sold his people out to justice. Prime General Redon however, informed the party that he would be able to give little help seeing as it was his duty to guard Lord Erothar. But he did say that while he will guard him, Redon may not do "as good a job" as he would be expected to. After little discussion the party, Berou, and Grim'thor ventured to the port in Erosen. Once the party reached Patheleon, the first plan of action was to clear the port. This objective was a long and tenuous battle, many executioners, fighters and assasins were thrown at them by Prime General Redon in order to keep up appearances of alliance. The Black Champion was also present but was persuaded by Redon to let the underlings handle the Heroes. After a while though the Black Champion's nerves got the best of him and he struck. But under the full might of the party, the Black Champion fell. His real identity turned out to be Dorian Anderton. Nathanial barely recognized his brother but was certainly distraught when he realized what had transpired, but Aren'dir rebirthed the brother. Berou and the rest of the Three Hammer's Clan moved him to the boat while Prime General Redon took his leave, wounding himself in case anyone asked questions. Inside Lord Erothar's chamber, two demon's stood guard, once they were slain Nathanial walked forward to confront Erothar. Nathanial launched into a firey speech and ended with a challenge to Holy Combat. To which Erothar summoned a great holy guardian which attacked the rest of the party, while Nathanial and Erothar clashed. The fight culminated in Erothar placing a holy zone around Nathanial's freinds to which Nathanial pulled holy energy into him, empowering him exponentially. Nathanial forced Lord Erothar to his knees, as the rest of the party clamored to get the killing blow or force him a horrific 'shitstorm' potion. Nathanial caused a holy pulse to knock them away and began to channel holy energy over Lord Erothar's head. This was what is known as "Divine Judgement", for Nathanial while leaving his fate to the Divine, he saw the Father himself who told him "do what must be done, my child" and as he was filled with righteous energy, Nathanial read off the charges and at the end a bolt of pure holy energy erupted from no where and struck Lord Erothar dead. Act II : Six months after the events of Act I, a series of events begin the story of Act II. Some important quests for Nathanial include these: Cant run away forever/ A Court Order : One day in the mage tower, Nathanial noticed Prime General Redon looking dejected in the back of the room and upon investigation it turned out that High Priest Solare had stripped him of his rank and title. Berou approached and mentioned about how this wasnt the only instance of this happening, many citizens of Nathanial's hometown of Garen were being imprisoned for "treason". There were rumors however of execution within the cells. Nathanial knew that the matter had to be investigated, after all Solare used to be a known affiliate of Erothar. : Once the party arrived in Paetheleon they proceeded to the location of the prison, where they found it deserted except for a few bounty hunters. They said that there was a riot a few days before and most of the prisoners were killed. The riot began because they found these gems while digging in the quarry. Large gems, later discovered to be power gems of Xharvin, Zylen, and N'wrynn were found in various traps and demonic beings. The presence of demons in this jail worried Nathanial but he proceeded anyway. After clearing the gems of demonic power, the party explored into a large vault with a statue to an ancient warrior who used holy energy to fight the oppressors of his land. Before the party could accurately inspect the statue, it came to life threatening to destroy the Heroes. Nathanial intervened to talk to the statue, but it claimed that Nathanial's spirit was corrupted like the priest. Thinking quickly Nathanial presented the gems and said that the party were there to take the gems and protect them from abuse. In the end the only way to end the argument was for Nathanial to fight the statue in Holy Combat. Nathanial won and was granted access to the inner sanctum where they found father constructs who were reprogrammed to worship Solare as the Father himself. : Nathanial had had enough and entered Solare's chamber and what he found horrified him. High Preist Solare had taken Seroth Barune for sacrifce in order to summon an Avatar of Xharvin into the material plane. Furthermore he had broken his holy oath and was a fullblown necromancer. Just like always Nathanial and the Heroes of Ancient freed Seroth who helped defeat Solare, kept the Avatar of Xharvin from gaining a foothold in the Material Plane and defeated Solare. But Nathanial felt compelled to try something else, he laid his hands upon Solare and purged all evil from his body. A surge of green and black necrotic energy erupted from Solare and fell unconsious in Nathanial's hands. Not wanting to kill one who couldnt defend himself, Nathanial escorted Solare back to Erosen for Trial. : Months had passed and finally Solare was put on trial. He was charged with Murder, Kidnapping, Necromancy, and Treason. Prime General Redon presided as Judge, Nathanial served as Prosecutor so Seroth could abstain and Lord Nerotin defended Solare. Aeren'dir and Knarl were called as witnesses and questioned but before much more could happen the Champion of Tuskarr and Cystania Erothar and a contingent of bounty hunters broke into the court room and tried to kill Nathanial. Nathanial ordered Nerotin to escort Solare out of the Courtroom and told Arch Mage Ere'dun and Grim'thor to evacuate the civillians trapped inside the courtroom. Sadly still many humans perished as the bounty hunters opened fire and the fight grew. : Once the interlopers were driven away, El Diablo appeared and informed the party that Solare had escaped and Nerotin was defeated. Lord Nerotin approached shortly thereafter beaten, bloody and most certainly upset. Nathanial began to have suspicions of some of the people inside the courtroom but the Zone of Truth he cast yeilded nothing. Needless to say though, Nathanial appealed to Prime General to classify Solare as a fugitive from justice and motioned to take lethal action upon him once captured again. Redon agreed and so the hunt for Solare began. My Last Son : Ty'nal recieved a voice from Moruzundu, god of time, about a breach in time. Due to Moruzundu's selfishness, by going back in time, his last son which the party had saved, perished. Shan'ar was reborn due to the time flux and had turned his son into an undead abomination. Moruzundu beseeched Ty'nal to put his son to rest. So the party ventured to his old temple, killed Shan'ar and killed the Last Son. But in the fight, Ishtar Dhairo, was brutally ripped apart and died. Tars, Knarl, and Exfriel however decided to summon him again as a Ghost Necromancer. Nathanial was abhorred to the action but at the time said nothing hoping to let it fail later on, but he felt his inner light flickering. After Nathanial was forced to heal a demonic construct named Scythe, however, he felt everything click and Nathanial wanted no more of the evil that seemed to be gripping his party. : Varnok, Elemental Lord of Earth, was found by the party in a dusty cavern under Reborn Ishtar's request, but the elemental lord wanted nothing to do with the new Ishtar. He offered to put him into his next life, but when Ishtar dodged away, Varnok became hostile. Nathanial was through with this encounter and backed away saying that he will not fight Varnok, for he was correct. He and Aren'dir backed away and left the cave as the rest of the party found a peaceful way to solve the situation. Nathanial felt that his inner light was safe, but the previous flicker scared him. A Tyrant No Longer : The time had finally come, with Emperor Tuskarr violently putting down humans in Patheleon and occupying Garen, Nathanial finally heard the news from Redon that the offensive was ready. And so they marched to Roya. About ten thousand troops had answered the call along with father constructs, bounty hunters, orcs, and dwarves. The plan was that Prime General Redon and Lord Nerotin would lead the troops in a massive frontal attack while the Heroes of Ancient, Vynros, Anathar Stone Breaker, and Kel'sen would take a few boats around the port and attack the orcans. But before the battle began, Nathanial spoke with Redon, they talked about the perilous odds and Redon reminded Nathanial that there would be freinds lost that day. So Nathanial asked Redon to lead him in a prayer for him and the soldiers. : : When the assault began, Nathanial gave a rousing speech to the army and they charged through the gates, while he hurried the party onto the boats. As they pulled out onto the water though there was a Duniir battleship blocking their path. Tar's boat fired at the battleship and took out a cannon, but Vynros put a cloak over both boats and together the heroes landed onto the port. Exfriel scouted forward and found a group of executioners. Nathanial planned to climb over the wall next to the group but before the plan could be put into action the executioners attacked. And after they were dealt with the rope was shot onto the wall but again they were interrupted by an orcan cannonball barrelling into the wall. It was a harrowing fight to kill the two orcans, Tars almost died, Aren'dir was attacked by Tuskarr's pet corrupted dragon, and the army took some serious hits due to a mysterious golden dragon that kept eating people (It was Dorian). : After time, the orcans were dead and the heroes regrouped. Then the Emperor appeared flanked by his Champion and Cystenia Erothar. Very few words were actually said between the two parties, Nathanial could feel the righteousness bubbling within him but due to his previous injuries his attempts to be intimidating came out poorly. But needless to say, the Champion and Erothar pressed the attack afterword. However before the fight really began Nathanial noticed Tuskarr's distance and attacked him to keep him from attacking his party. Tuskarr however threw him far away from the battle and attacked Nathanial along with his dragon Aroth. Luckily Nathanial had cast his Divine Sheild to protect himself from the onslaught. : Combat with the three was long and terrible, between the three bosses and the Dragon, it was beginning to become dangerous. Especially when Tuskarr began decapitating those who had fallen unconsious. Singlehandedly Tuskarr managed to decapitate Vynros, Anathar, Kel'sen, and in an odd bit of rage Cystenia Erothar. That action however shook the Champion of Tuskarr's resolve and for a time he fought for the party, but Tuskarr convinced him back to his side. When Nathanial attempted to win over the champion again, he was stabbed in the chest. Prime General Redon pulled Nathanial from the fray before Tuskarr could decapitate him. By this time though, the Champion had been beaten bloody, when Tyn'al jumped into action and hyper aged him, turning him to dust. Leaving only the Emperor left. And shortly afterword, he broke under the might of all the champions. : All the Heroes of Ancient surrounded the now kneeling Emperor, and in a bout of righteous fury Nathanial advanced on the Emperor drawing his blade and put it to his neck. He brought up his father, his people and all the brutality he had done, but in the end Nathanial felt something within him and slid his blade over Tuskarrs shoulder and turned into the ground behind him. But Nathanial turned around and said "You know what to do" meaning to have them take the emperor into custody but due to the battle stress and frustration Nathanial had come off as "edgy and dark" so Knarl bashed the Emperor's face in. Where his body then exploded in a cloud of toxic gas which threatened to kill Exfriel and Tars. : In rememberance Nathanial and Redon stood over those slain and as they began to talk about writing letters and arranging funerals Prime General walked forward and sprinkled some powder upon Vynros and a mighty angel appeared and ressurected the Mage. As for everyone else their bodies were moved away, but as the corpsemen walked past, Nathanial pulled one aside and pointed to Cystenia and said that he still deserved a proper burial. Nathanial's Repentance Act III : Once they reached the estate again Orgoth Thornblade was murdered. Nathanial walked into the room and immediately realized what had happened, Exfriel had convinced El Diablo to murder his father. A huge argument ensued, Nathanial pushing Exfriel's evil nature and Exfriel accusing Nathanial of being evil as well. But in the end Redon challenged Exfriel to Alachi, an exorcism by combat, and asked Nathanial to adjuticate. But Nathanial refused and took Redon's place as it wasnt his place to clean up what Nathanial thought was his mess. In the end Nathanial won the fight and Exfriel was purged of his evil. : Powers and Abilities Combat Prowess : Although Nathanial only spent a few months intensively focusing on his faith and its use in combat, he was always adept at the physical aspects of combat. Stances, swings, parries, and blocks were childs play, especially since he often travelled with his father to inspect troops. His specialty in actual fights is the sword and sheild, as Nathanial thinks that it is the most symbolic of the Holy Order and the Father himself. The Father is a sheild for all of his followers and the righteous but sinners and unholy beware, the sword holds no mercy for the corrupted. However in his off time Nathanial will sometimes spar with young men and women seeking to learn the art of combat and especially the art of righeous combat. In these sparring matches he will often use a simple rapier, simply because Nathanial loves the simple and elegant nature of the blade. : The rest of his combat ability has come from many months of practice with his freinds, especially Knarl Daegan, and his time in actual battle. Holy abilites : Once his talk with Shawin and the realization of the Holy Realm, Nathanial's holy power only grew. He could now call Judgement upon his allies, appealing the Father to heal his freinds no matter their allignment. He also gained the ability to Judge his own actions and embue him with the Father's energy and become even stronger in battle. Nathanials holy arsenal subsists mostly of various Holy Defenses, Divine Sheilds, Holy Lash and his primary offensive attack, Divine Slice. : On top of offensive abilities, Nathanial's devotion to the Father and his teachings have made manifistations in and on Nathanial himself. Often when filled with Righteousness Nathanial's eyes are said to fill with light and burn. In times of great fury and outrage these manifistations also occur. The greatest example of this is during the fight with Lord Erothar and then High Priest Solare. It is because of these occurances have earned a small nickname of sorts, Nathanial Knight of Holy Vengeance. : : Category:People Category:Player Characters